Kingdom Hearts: A Sorcerer's Point of View
Kingdom Hearts: A Sorcerer's Point of View is an upcoming Kingdom Hearts game for the Nintendo Laptop Computer. The game will be developed by Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios with assistance of Jupiter and h.a.n.d. This Kingdom Hearts game will be a main game like Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, and Kingdom Hearts III. Time Setting This game is to take place a little before the Keyblade War to the end of the Xehanort Saga of Kingdom Hearts. Characters The game features Yen Sid, a powerful sorcerer who appeared in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, and in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. The only other character confirmed is Master Xehanort. Worlds These are worlds that were confirmed in the trailers. * Mysterious Tower * Destiny Islands * Keyblade Graveward * Radiant Garden * Land of Departure * Traverse Town * Twilight Town * Disney World * Mirage Arena * Kingdom Hearts * Notre Dame * 100 Acre Wood * "it's a small world" These are hinted worlds that might appear in the game. * Atlantica * Beast's Castle * Newsies world* * Agrabah * Pocahontus world* * Olympus Coliseum * Home on the Range world* * Enchanted world* * Tangled world* * means that the world has never been in a Kingdom Hearts game before. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance as you use the environment to help you attack. You will also use the drop meter, which is from the same game. There are differences, one in which is that when you get full power, Yen Sid will transform and uses the types of Drive Forms that Sora (main protagonist of the series) uses in Kingdom Hearts II and one in which where when you are down to 25% of HP (health points), you can use a powerful limit attack (or after you finish the game, you can use an ultra powerful final limit attack). In some cases, you will have to collect cards and use the Card Duel System based on the duel system that Riku faces durin Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Reverse/Rebirth. A new type of enemy (Seekers) Like with other main games, this one introduces a new type of enemy. This enemy comes from types of senses like if you sense danger ahead, an evil creature will arise based off of that. One of the creatures looks like a navy blue hybrid of a Shadow (Heartless), a Dusk (Nobody), and a Flood (Unversed). Other types of creatures are seen. One is depicted as a mix between a Soldier (Heartless), a Creeper (Nobody), and a Scrapper (Unversed) while the last one appears to be mix of a Large Body (Heartless), Berserker (Nobody), and a Bruiser (Unversed). On January 25, 2011, it has confirmed that the name of the new enemy will be called Seekers. Episodes On January 22, 2011, it has been confirmed that the game will be released episodically. On January 25, 2011, it has been confirmed that the episodes will be released monthly. Episode 1 Episode 1 has been confirmed. Three details are released. One is having the tutorial level and level 1. Second is the new enemies, Seekers, will be introduced. Third is that Yen Sid uses the Star Seeker as his keyblade. Trailers Square Enix 1st Production Department Trailer The trailer for Kingdom Hearts: A Sorcerer's Point of View begins with a slideshow with pictures of Master Eraqus, Master Mickey Mouse, Master Aqua, Riku, Sora, Master Xehanort, and then finally Master Yen Sid. The picture fades black. (A more darker version of the Magical Mystery music track from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep plays) The scene fades in to the Mysterious Tower where a little old Yen Sid resides. Then he senses darkness and mysterious creatures appear. The trailer at this point switches to the small island of Destiny Islands. Here Yen Sid is watching the sun set, thinking of what he must do. He then glances to the left and sees a young Master Xehanort also watching the sun set and says "This world is just too small." Yen Sid then sees dozens of the same creatures appear and their about to attack. The determined Yen Sid then whips out his keyblade and ready to strike the creatures. (A more sinister version of the Working Together music track from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep plays) The trailer at this point shows off five thirty-second clips of gameplay with the player controlling Yen Sid. Then, Yen Sid sees an anti version of himself, he uses a mega combo attack and when he finally defeats the anti version of himself, he snaps awake, finding his current self in his own tower, gasping, and then calms down. (The music changes to his own theme yet very more calm and peaceful) Master Yen Sid makes a happy grin and then gazes outside one of his windows, looking at the night sky and then smiles again. At this point, the camera backs up from the tower and zooms up to the sky and shows the game's logo. Exclusive YouTube Trailer (Orchestrated version of Hikari/Simple & Clean plays) The trailer starts off at Mysterious Tower, then Destiny Islands, Keyblade Graveyard, Disney World, and finally the actual world of Kingdom Hearts. Yen Sid senses dark creatures and three different creatures appear. He then wonders why are these creatures here which then another creature with a book appears. The creature with the book tries to cast a magic spell on Yen Sid but he blocks it with his Keyblade. He then escapes his tower and goes to the Keyblade Graveyard. He sees young Master Xehanort being surrounded by those evil dark creatures that tried to attack him. Suddenly, time freezes and only Yen Sid can move. He tries to get closer to young Master Xehanort to defeat the creatures but then, Anti Yen Sid arises from Yen Sid's shadow and Yen Sid's ready to fight. At this point, ten thirty-second clips of gameplay featuring the ten confirmed worlds are shown. After that, Yen Sid defeats his Antiself and the game's logo is shown. Interestingly, the ten hinted worlds are seen during the trailer very faintly when played frame-by-frame. Development The game was announced along with Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. A trailer for the game was shown and with three playable demos, each with a different scenario. On January 22, 2011, it was announced that the game will be released episodic. On February 1, 2011, it was confirmed that Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) and 100 Acre Wood (Winnie the Pooh) will return in the new game and a new world has been reveiled, "it's a small world" ("it's a small world"). Navigation Category:Kingdom Hearts (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Games Category:Rated E Games Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Action Games Category:Role-Playing Games